I'll Stand By You
by forensicsXjustice
Summary: Ema and her best friends are lost in a world of drugs, drinks, lies and sex.With the help of their other friends 2 of the 3 friends start to realize and understand life's journey's while the other is left in the dust.Multiple Pairings.Mainly EmaXApollo.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Author's note before starting anything :** Hey everyone . I'm back with my second fanfiction I'm basing this one on one of my favourite Chinese series . " A Journey Called Life " . The entire story line isn't going to be the same but its going to be similar in ways and relate .Okay that's basically all I'm going to say so yeah ...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used in the Phoenix Wright or Apollo Justice series.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll Stand By You**

**Chapter 1:** The Beginning

" Wow that was a sick party, Tina . " Said the science nut , Ema Skye , to one of the two best friends of hers .

" I know right? I don't believe Judy left the party early . I mean she's the one who invited . "

Ema , Judy and Tina . Best friends for life that no one could tear apart . Ema, science nut and detective . Tina , she hated science but that was okay because she's the Chief Prosecutor and only believes in the truth . And finally Judy , also a science nut , currently a famed attorney by day , famous singer/songwriter by night and former Chief in the forensics department . They treated eachother like sisters . Ema being the youngest, 25 , Judy being the oldest , 28 , and Tina being the one in between , 27. They lived together , worked near eachother and helped eachother whenever needed . They also went clubbing and partying together .

" Being one of the biggest singing sensations in Los Angeles , I would think that she would stay and party like crazy . But then again, she does have a court trial to defend at tomorrow so we can't really blame her ."

" Which reminds me . Aren't you appearing in court tomorrow as well ?" Tina asked .

" Yes I am . Your point? "

" Shouldn't you meet your boss and prepare ?"

" ...oh shit..." she mumbled .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ema checked her pink watch . 2 : 08 A.M. She felt for her cellphone in her bag as she ran . She couldn't feel it so she looked into her bag and try to search for it while running. Then suddenly she bumped into someone and fell down .

"Oww...Oh my god I'm so sorry . " Ema said , looking down at the floor shaking her head . She then looked up and saw ...

" APOLLO?! "

"Ema what are you doing here at 2 A.M ?" Apollo questioned as he helped Ema up .

"Um ... Where exactly is here? " Ema asked puzzled . She guessed that as she ran she took a wrong turn and ended up in a community she wasn't familiar with . Then suddenly a guy that looked 19 years old came out .

" Yo Apollo you gunna come in yet ? " the man said . Then he looked at Ema and back at Apollo . " Apollo is she your girlfriend ?"

" Nah Chris . This is my friend . Ema Skye . "

" Nice to meet 'cha . I'm Chris . Apollo's foster brother."

Ema gasped . " Apollo you have a foster family ?"

" Er... yeah . Sorry I didn't tell you ."

" I'm gunna go back inside before people go crazy , Apollo . Have fun talking to Ema ." Chris winked .

" Hey Apollo what are you doing here anyways?" Ema asked curiously .

" Well Chris invited me to a house party and I just came out here to relax and get away from all the noise. " Apollo answered . " Which reminds me , why are you here Ema? "

" Oh well , I forgot to meet up with the stupid fop before the trial tomorrow so I looked into my bag and tried to find my cell phone to call him but I ended up here ."

" Well no point of going now , Ema . "

" Yeah I guess you're right . Hey , can I stay here and sit with you ?" Ema asked .

" Of course . "

Ema smiled and sat down next to him on a nearby bench on the sidewalk .

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's End Notes :** Crappy and short I know . But if you want to know what happens next you have to review . =)

-ForensicsXJustice a.k.a Judy ;)


	2. Chapter 2 : Secrets

**Author's note:** Hey Hey . I'm trying to squeeze as many updates in a week as possible before school starts. I hoped you guys like the last chapter . Please keep Reading and Reviewing .

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used in the Phoenix Wright or Apollo Justice series. I however do own my original characters.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll Stand By You**

**Chapter 2: **Secrets

There had been a few moments of silence after Ema sat down . It felt awkward and uncomfortable so Ema decided to ask something random to break the silence .

" Hey Apollo do you have a girlfriend? "

"Nah . But can you keep a secret ? " Apollo nervously asked . He couldn't trust many people . But he'd grown rather close to Ema as he came to know her and hang out with her more often .

" Um...sure Apollo what did u need to tell me? " Ema was getting really curious . The suspense built as Apollo tried to decide if or if not he should tell Ema one of his deepest secrets .

Apollo took a deep breath and took out his cellphone . It was definitely...red . He slid the screen up and started texting . Ema was confused but soon she realized that people from the party were starting to leave and he probably didn't feel comfortable telling a secret with strangers walking around . He pressed send and then suddenly a vibration and loud blast of music startled Ema causing her to jump .

" So my cell phone was in my pocket this ENTIRE TIME ?!" she said angerily as she pulled her pink cellular out of her labcoat pocket . She flipped her screen up and read the text .

" WHAT THE FUCK ! " She screamed . People stared at her and she turned a bright red . After a minute or so they had all left and she decided to talk quietly making sure no on around could hear .

" Apollo are you serious? " he nodded . " You haven't had a SINGLE girlfriend in your entire LIFE?" she whispered .

" I guess I've just been waiting for the right one . You know what I mean? " he explained .

" I guess I understand . But your twenty two and haven't had a single girlfriend . Wait...Apollo are you gay? " Ema said .

" Ema are you serious . Of course I'm not GAY ."

" But Scientifically speaking , it's impossible to not have had a girlfriend in your twenty two years of living ! "

" Well it's possible now . "

" I'll do some research on it when I get home but for now...what do you want to talk about it? "

" Well I told you one of my secrets so you tell me one of yours . " Apollo said .

" Fine get your cell phone ready ."

Ema started pressing buttons quickly . Apollo could tell that she wasn't new to texting . In a few seconds she had finished her text and pressed send . Immediately Apollo received the message and began reading it .

" Oh my god . Ema you can't be serious ." Apollo gasped .

" Well believe it because it's one hundred percent true . "

Apollo was intrigued by her secret and kept looking at his cellular's screen . The message read _I lost my virginity at 17 . I was raped by someone we all know well . Klavier Gavin ._

" If you still don't believe me . Look at this scar on my arm ." Ema pointed . " He scratched me deeply and it left a mark on my right arm . "

" You really weren't lying . Okay I believe you . "

" Your turn . " Ema said .

" For what? "

" Another secret . Duh . "

" Oh . " said Apollo .

One secret was all it took to start their game of Truth or Truth . The game kept going . On the park bench, on Apollo's Motorbike ( guess what colour it is ) and even in Apollo's condo . Ema forgot all about the briefing with Klavier and ended up sleeping in one of Apollo's spare rooms .

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's end notes :** Start expecting short chapters . Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to keep reviewing =)

-forensicsXjustice (Judy)


	3. Chapter 3: The Confessions and Surprises

**Author's note:** You guys liking the story so far ? Wouldn't Ema and Apollo make a good couple ? I know right ? Anyways on with the story .

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used in the Phoenix Wright or Apollo Justice series. I however do own my original characters.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll Stand By You**

**Chapter 3:** The Confessions and Surprises

A strong beam of sunlight shone in Ema's eyes waking her up from her few hours of sleep . She checked her watch . 5:32 AM .

" Well better get ready for the trial . " she mumbled . She quietly walked to the door and slowly opened it making sure she didn't wake up Apollo . She stepped out onto the cold wood floor and closed the door gently .

" Good Morning, Ema . "

" GAH ! " Ema grabbed a pack of snackoos from her bag and chucked it at the person . Then she looked again and saw that it was only Apollo .

" Ow..Ema I didn't mean to scare you . " he apologized .

" That's okay . Sorry about the snackoos . " " Apollo , what are you doing up so early ? " she asked .

" Oh, I didn't tell you ? I'm going to be at the defense stand along with Judy . Mr . Wright's too lazy playing the piano badly to teach me strategies so he asked her to teach me and be a co-mentor ."

" That makes so much sense . I mean Judy and Phoenix are so close . They would make a good couple . " Ema and Apollo both started giggling .

" Well she's giving me a ride to the courthouse at 8 AM . She'll probably give you one too . "

" Yeah . That's Judy . Always helping others . Sometimes I would describe her as selfless."

" I remember once I asked her why she became a singer and wrote her own music . She said she became a singer to share her love of music to others and she writes her own music to ensure that each song is giving the message she wants it to and not what others want it to be . "

" Sometime's I wish that I could be her . Loyal , Selfless , Intelligent , Caring . I swear she has like all the good qualities . "

Apollo checked the clock . 6:14 AM . " Well we better get ready . "

" Yeah . " Ema agreed .

An hour passed and both Ema and Apollo were ready to go . Suddenly , Apollo's phone rang .

" Hello ? Oh hey Judy . "

" _Apollo, I'm gunna be early . I'm 2 minutes away from the Starbucks across the road to your house . Do you want anything ? "_

" No but lemme ask if Ema wants anything . "

"_ Ema's at your place too ? Does she want a lift ? ''_

" She'd like a Grande Vanilla Latte . And yes she'd like a lift to the courthouse . " he replied .

" _'Kay I'm going through the drive through now , I'll go up to your place in five minutes . _"

" Sure . " -beep-

" She'll be up in 5 minutes . "

" Knowing Judy she'll be up in EXACTLY 5 minutes . "

Ema was right . Precisely 5 minutes later ...- Knock Knock - Apollo ran to get the door .

" Hey Apollo . Hey Ema here's your Vanilla Latte . " She handed Ema the steaming drink . Judy's hair was brown, the same length as Ema's, and she had it straight down . She wore her favorite white blouse with her black jacket and black pencil skirt . She wore matching flats which showed her golden anklet that she never took off . With all the intricate designs engraved into it , it looked a lot like Apollo's . " You guys ready to go? " They both nodded and all three of them headed towards the Parking Lot .

__________________________________________________________________________________

" Woah ! Judy that's your car ? " Apollo said amazed .

" Yup . I got it awhile ago . "

" But I can't ride in that . "

" Why not? " Both Judy and Ema said in unison .

" Its a damn Ferrari for god's sake . "

" Just get in Apollo it's not gunna hurt . " Judy assured .

" Apollo you don't want to be late for the trial . " Ema said .

" Fine . " Apollo sighed as he got into the car sitting in the passenger seat .

After Ema got seated Judy stepped into the her car and started driving towards the courthouse . From Apollo's house it would take at least 45 minutes if not more . Luckily the trial started at 10 so it didn't really matter if there was traffic or not .

" So Ema . What were you doing at Apollo's house ? " Judy started to grin .

" No , No it's nothing like that Judy . After the party yesterday I forgot to meet the fop and started running . I got lost and bumped into Apollo . I started talking to him and it was getting late so I slept at his place . "

Judy frowned . She always thought that Ema and Apollo were made for eachother . She decided to talk about another topic instead of embarassing her two friends . The topics would change from time to time but there was definately no silence in the 45 minutes they were in the car .

__________________________________________________________________________________

" Okay we're here . " Judy said as she started parking her sleek, black ferrari .

" Thanks for the ride . " Ema thanked .

" Ema you should go to the prosecutor's lobby and prepare your testimony with Mr. Gavin . " Apollo said .

" Yeah Ema I agree with Apollo . Go before he goes German crazy . "

" Fine . " Ema pouted as she walked into the courthouse entrance .

__________________________________________________________________________________

" Hey Apollo do you like Ema . " Judy whispered .

" Of course she's my friend . "

" No I mean "like" like . "

" Er. No . " Judy felt her anklet vibrating . He was lying .

" Apollo I know your lying . "

" W-what? How? "

" Apollo do you see this anklet ? " she pointed .

" Y-yeah . It looks just like my bracelet...wait...only my mom has those...which means...YOUR MY SISTER?! " He was confused .

" Well yeah pretty much . " she said calmly . " You see when I was little mom abandoned me at the orphanage for my safety . You see when she married dad someone sent her a letter that said the first children that she had with him they would all be killed . "

" Which is why I was left at the orphanage too? "

" Exactly . Before mom "died" she bought a mansion that we were suppose to live in . But the orphange wouldn't release children until they are 10 years of age . But by the time you turned 10 a foster family took you in and I couldn't do anything about it . "

" Did Mr. Wright know ? " Judy nodded . " Then why didn't he tell me ? "

" I needed to tell you all of this . Nick hadn't been involved in any of this . I mean your _my_ brother . Not his . "

__________________________________________________________________________________

" Fraulein where the hell were you yesterday ! " Klavier yelled .

" That's none of your business . "

" Yes it is I'm your boss . "

**KA-TONK**

" Yeah your my boss ...That I hate .

" Who gives a fuck where you were . Give me the briefing . "

" Fine . " _What an asshole_ . Ema thought . She gave him the briefing . It wasn't really a briefing . It was really only four words . " The Client Is Innocent . "

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's end Notes:** Yup Yup so there's another short chapter . Review Pwease . =)

-Judy


	4. Chapter 4 : The Unexpected

**Author's note :** Hey again . Like most author's on ...I'm making up the story on the way . I get ideas in weird places and awkward situations . Anyways...

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used in the Phoenix Wright or Apollo Justice series. I however do own my original characters.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll Stand By You**

**Chapter 4 :** The Unexpected

" Apollo are you okay ? " Judy said . Apollo looked off balance and tired as he stood in the defense lobby .

" I - I'm fine . "

" Are you sure . We can postpone the trial . "

" No . I said i was f-fine Sis- " Apollo fainted . Judy ran to the guard standing by the door outside .

" WHAT'S WRONG, MISS ?! " He screamed through his megaphone . Judy was about to scream at him , but then she remembered the reason why she came to talk to the bailiff .

" I need you to ask the judge to postpone the trial . Someone just fainted . " The bailiff stood and blinked . Judy decided to make her orders more clear . " Um this is urgent . So can you go ask him now please ? "

" YES MA'AM ! " He ran and as he turned the corner , Judy sighed .

" They hire anyone these days . '' she said to herself . Then she ran back to Apollo . She took out her phone and started texting to Ema .

______________________________________________________________________________

Silence was all Ema got from the fop after she had given him the briefing . She didn't enjoy awkward situations so she decided to go visit Judy and Apollo in the Defense Lobby .

As she touched the door handle she felt her cell phone vibrate . She took it out and read the text she'd received .

_Ema. 911 . It's Apollo . He just fainted . Hurry ! - Judy_

Ema's heart skipped a beat . She didn't know why though . She'd never experienced anything like that in her entire life . Ema ran to the defense lobby avoiding all the people in the hall . When she arived she stood in front of the door for a few seconds . Then she pushed the doors open revealing Judy sitting by Apollo calling people for help . Apollo just laid on the ground . Immobile .

Ema ran to Apollo's side and fell to her knees . She knew that Apollo had just fainted but she took his condition as if it was life threatening . Tears formed in her eyes , trickled down her face , and fell onto Apollo's sleeve .

Judy hugged Ema . " Everything's going to be fine . " Judy's eye got watery . She was worried . Her little brother had just fainted . Of course she'd be worried . But she was going to stay strong . For Ema and for Apollo .

" POLLY !!!! "

" Apollo ! "

Phoenix and Trucy burst into the room . Trucy started crying . Phoenix looked worried .

Judy wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up . " Seeings that he just fainted , we might as well just take him to my place . " Ema nodded . " There's enough room for everyone . "s

" I'll carry him . " Phoenix offered as he picked up the unconscious man on the floor .

" How will we get him there though ? " Trucy asked .

" My car . " Judy said . Everyone nodded . They followed Judy to her car .

______________________________________________________________________________

" 'Kay Ema and Trucy you stay in the back and watch Apollo . Nick you can sit in the passenger seat . "

They all got in and started driving towards Judy, Ema and Tina's house .

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's End Note :** Poor Apollo .=( . What'll happen . Iunno . U have to keep reading .

- Judy


	5. Chapter 5 : Stand In The Rain

**Author's Note Before Writing :** I have no idea about this chapter . I'll do what I always do . Make it up on the way . Here it goes ...

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the characters used in the Phoenix Wright or Apollo Justice series. I however do own my original characters.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll Stand By You**

**Chapter 5 : **Stand in the Rain

Judy sped through the roads of Los Angeles knowing that losing consciousness without a proper reason wasn't normal . She had to get him to her house and fast . Ema was crying in the back and Trucy was trying her best to comfort her . Judy was trying her best not to cry her first tear . She knew if she cried that first tear . The tears wouldn't stop raining down .

" Judy any idea what could have caused this to happen ? " Phoenix asked .

" N- n - not yet . " she stuttered ._ I won't cry . At least until I get home ._ She told herself .

" Daddy is Apollo going to be okay ? " said a worried Trucy .

" Yeah . " Honestly , Phoenix didn't know .

Judy was relieved when she saw the house . She pulled into the driveway and parked the car . Trucy looked out the side window and gasped . " That's what you two live in ?! It's HUGE! "

" Yeah , this is what I've been living in for eighteen years and Ema's lived here ever since she came back from Europe . "

" Ema you can go unlock the front door . I'll help Nick with Apollo . "

" Er okay ... " Ema ran out of the car and to the front porch . Judy and Phoenix worked together to lift Apollo and Trucy ... well , she just ran inside to see what the house looked like .

" Ema let's take him to guest room # 7 . "

" By the elevator ? " Ema asked . She stopped crying but her eyes were still red and teary.

" Well duh ."

" You guys have an elevator ? " Trucy asked . Eyes wide open . They both nodded .

" It's right there . " Ema pointed to the silver door beside them .

" But you'd need to have acess to it using a card that only Ema , Tina , and I have . " Ema swiped her card . It was transluscent with her name written on it with a colourful marker . The door immediately opened and they all got in . Ema pressed a button . The number " 3 " was engraved in it .

It only took a few seconds to get from the elevator to the room . Of course the room was beside the elevator . They got Apollo into the room and put him on the bed gently . The room was quite large . The floor was carpeted from wall to wall and there was a large, black, leather couch that was placed in the corner of the room near the bed . Trucy and Phoenix sat on the couch watching Apollo, while Judy and Ema ran to get towels and buckets of water around the house .

Suddenly , heavy panting was heard in the guest room . Trucy and Phoenix looked at Apollo . He started sweating and his face was red . Phoenix felt is forehead . It was scorching hot .

" Trucy I want you to go out of the room and scream for Judy and Ema . " Phoenix ordered. " Tell them to come A.S.A.P. Say its a 911 emergency . " Trucy nodded and ran out of the room . She did as her dad told her and both Judy and Ema ran up to the room right away with what they went to get .

When they both saw Apollo they gasped . Judy hurried and dipped the towel in the cold water in the bucket . She squeezed the damp towel to get rid of the extra water and ran to put it on Apollo's forehead . Ema and Judy took turns switching towels as Phoenix and Trucy ran back and forth refilling the buckets of water .

Ema started crying again . Judy looked over at her . " Ema maybe you and I should step out for a while . I'll get Nick and Trucy to help out . "

" But it's raining outside, Judy . " Ema stated . " And plus I don't wanna leave Phoenix and Trucy to do all the work . "

" Sometimes it's healthy to take a walk in the rain . And it's not just Nick and Trucy though . There's also Mr . Hat . And plus , I'm sure they'll understand . " Ema giggled and nodded and Judy ran to notify the Wrights that they were going out for a walk . Then Judy came back into the room along with Phoenix and Trucy .

" Ema let's go . " Ema stood up followed Judy outside .

__________________________________________________________________________________

They walked to People Park and when they got in the middle of the park , Judy stopped walking and stood there with her head facing the sky , her arms stretched out and her eyes closed .

" What are you doing ? " Ema asked puzzled .

" Standing in the rain . "

" Why? "

" I do this whenever I feel sad , worried , nervous or basically whenever I want to cry . It let's me to let out all of my tears without anyone knowing because rain and tears look the same which allows me to relax . "

" Okay ...? "

" Ema you try . Stand in the Rain . " Ema did as told . She let out all of her tears and soon she felt as relaxed as ever .

" Wow . It works . " Ema was amazed at how relaxed she could be . Now she knew how Judy was always so calm .

" Of course it works . It's been scientifically tested by me . " They both laughed . " Well I guess we should get back . Maybe Apollo's awake . "

__________________________________________________________________________________

When the girl's entered the house and got dried off they immediately headed upstairs . They entered the room and was greeted by Phoenix and Trucy .

" You guys are just on time . Apollo just started cooling down and breathing normally . "

" That's good to hear . " said Ema . All of them were relieved .

Finally Apollo's eyes opened and everyone sighed .

" Oh my god Apollo I'm glad that your okay . " Judy said and everyone agreed .

" You scared the fuck outta me . Please don't ever do that again Apollo . " Said Ema . Everyone started at her . " Did I say "me"...I meant "us" ..."

" Yeah...Right..." said Judy and Phoenix sarcastically .

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's End Notes :** Yeah I decided to base this chapter on one of my favourite songs ... " Stand in the Rain " by Superchick . You should listen to it =3 . Hope you like it and sorry I didn't update yesterday . Don't kill me .

- Judy


	6. Chapter 6 : Go with the Flow

**Author's Note :** The last chapter meant a lot to me . Last year when my grandmother passed away, I was heart-broken . I went out for a walk in the park near my house and suddenly it started raining . I just stood there and I broke down and started crying . After all my tears were out I felt so calm . You should try . Anyways Enough with me and onto the story .

______________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any of the characters used in the Phoenix Wright or Apollo Justice series. I however do own my original characters.

______________________________________________________________________________

**I'll Stand By You**

**Chapter 6 :** Go With The Flow

5:57 PM . _Time sure flies ._ Judy thought . " Apollo you should get some rest . You can stay here until you fully heal . After all that I don't think you have the strength to walk yet . "

" Thanks , Sis . " Apollo said . Ema and Trucy looked confused . Phoenix just smiled .

" So I'm guessing you told him ? " Phoenix said . Judy nodded and Apollo smiled sincerly .

Ema was tired of being left uninformed so she decided to say , " Am I missing something ? "

" Well actually ... " Judy paused and took a breath . " Apollo's my brother . "

" Wha...? " said a very confused Trucy .

Judy spent five minutes explaining thoroughly and slowly Ema and Trucy started to understand everything .

" But still . I don't know why Apollo could have fainted all of a sudden and then received a high fever right after . "

" It could've been allergies . " Trucy suggested , but Ema and Judy shook their heads .

" Simple allergies can't be the solution to this . Apollo has been in the same defense lobby many times before and he's never had this happen to him . So almost impossible that allergies caused all of these symptoms . " Judy deducted .

" We should get him checked with a doctor . " Ema said .

" Daddy , we should get going . I have a show at the Wonder Bar today . "

" I'll drop you guys off . " Judy offered .

" Okay . " said Trucy happily .

" Ema , you stay here with Apollo . " Judy winked . Then Judy , Phoenix and Trucy left leaving Ema and Apollo alone .

______________________________________________________________________________

" Um . Judy ? " Said Trucy as they were driving towards the Wonder Bar .

" Yes Trucy ? "

" Are you my sister now ? " she asked .

" Yeah I guess so . "

" So does that mean my daddy is yours too ? "

" Um... What do you think Nick ? "

" I see Judy more as a friend than a daughter . We've been friends for so long now . "

" It's been ten years , right ? "

" Yeah . " said Phoenix , smiling .

" Well here we are . The Wonder Bar . "

" Do you want to come watch , Judy ? " Trucy asked .

" Sure . "

______________________________________________________________________________

Apollo attempted to sit up but he was still weak and wasn't able to .

" Here lemme help . " Ema offered as she helped Apollo .

" Thanks . "

" So you and Judy are siblings ? "

" Yeah . "

" I always wondered why you both had the same design on your bracelet and her anklet ." Ema said .

" I never actually noticed her anklet . But I'm glad that it's Judy that's my sister and not you . "

" I'm gunna try to ignore that and ask why ? "

" 'Cuz i wouldn't be able to do this . " Said Apollo . He pulled Ema in for a kiss . At first , Ema was surprised but then she decided to go with the flow and enjoy the moment and soon it became very passionate .

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's End Note :** I'm really sorry about the horrible ending of the chapter . I'm only going into 7th grade . I don't know much ... remember to Review .


End file.
